Clarity
by Will Catch a Grenade 4 TL
Summary: Amalthea is a full-on FEMALE, but only her mother knows. She loves muggles and their technology and she has crush on a certain toe-rag but some else has his heart. I don't own ANY of it except Amalthea and the plot. Harry is supposed be like his father's twin so no hate on the cover.
1. Chapter 1

Clarity

Prologue

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy_

_If our love insanity, why are you my clarity_

"AAH!" My wife screamed.

"A few more pushes, Hun," I cooed. On Dec. 26, 1960 at 2:16 am., Amalthea Regulas and Lucius Malfoy were born.

"Mrs. Malfoy, would you like to hold your twin boys?"

"Oh yes, please," the nurse gave my wife, Aquarius, the boys. I looked over her shoulder at our boys. Amalthea looked more like his mother, but Lucius looked more like me. Suddenly Aquarius stated laughing. "What's so funny," I spoke softly so not to wake up the twins. She shrugged, still staring at the life we had made.

I was taking a walk outside of our house boundaries with my brother.

"I thought there was nothing out here but fields."

"That's because father told us that so that we wouldn't go outside," I stated. It was true, father didn't want us to go outside because we might run into a mudblood, muggle, or a half-blood, or worse, a bloodtraitor. I get shivers whenever I hear that word. Lucius must have seen that.

"Bloodtraitor, bloodtraitor, bloodtraitor, bloodtraitor." I shivered each time he said that.

"I'd sooner die by the killing curse than interact with those miserable excuses of witches and wizards…" he carried on and on. I on the other hand, stared around the magic/muggle town. Out of this one house came a mother, father, child, and dog. Out of another came a boy, about our age, which is 8. He saw us and waved. He must have been a muggle, since wizards know what we look like and bow to us. Or run away in fear. I waved back, wondering how muggles where that bad. Lucius slapped my hand down.

"Don't wave at that trash!" I looked to him in shock. I quickly looked back at the boy but he was running inside. Running away from me.

"Happy birthday Lucius," This happened every year. I was ignored (except my mother) on my birthday. It was also Lucius' but since he was the first twin out, he got all the attention.

"Hello Amalthea," the infamous rebel, Sirius Black, had snuck up on me.

"What do you want Black? Shouldn't you be off flirting, or whatever you do?" I sneered.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy 10th birthday," he bowed. "And give a fello some company," he added

"Yeah, not happening," I walked off but he just came back.

"Come on. If we have to go to Hogwarts together, why don't we get to know each other?"

"We can learn there," I pointed my head up to give me snobby look.

"I know you're starting to rebel. The change started when you went out to that town. And that you-" I had clamped my hand on his mouth, "Shut up." He looked to me, mischief in his eyes.

"Promise you won't say anything," I pleaded. He nodded and I let go.

"You have a crush on a muggle."

"Shut up!" I roared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shopping

_I jumped, spinning in the air at 45 degrees. I landed perfectly. I quickly skated around the rink. I prepared to do the triple spin and jump spin._

"**Amalthea!" **I was woken from my beautiful dream by my horrible brother. "What Lucius?" I asked.

"We just got our Hogwarts' letters!"

"Now who's the girl," Lucius had found out about my female life on our 11th birthday.

"Shut up, skater girl. Here's your letter,"

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

_Dear Miss Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_(Deputy Headmistress)_

I dug into the envelop to find the list of equipment. I quickly read through it. "Barely a dent," I was speaking about our money. We may not be the richest of purebloods but we are the most intimidating. The Blacks are the crazies. I mean, have you met Bellatrix Black? She's only 13!

"Amalthea, Lucius! Get ready! We'll be leaving in twenty minutes!" my father shouted upstairs. I grabbed a towel and robe. I showered and dried myself. I wrapped myself in my robe and walked back to my bedroom. I grabbed a nice silver shirt and some black dress pants. I grabbed my midnight black robes and some socks and shoes. I ran downstairs with my twin, sneering at each other when we saw what we were wearing. Even though I look like our mother while he our father, we still get mistaken. Today, with the same outfit on, everybody, even our parents won't be able tell us apart.

"Come on let's go," my father said and grabbed my arm. My mother with Lucius. We landed in the Leaky Cauldron. Father nodded to mum and took me to a table.

"Lucius, I have something very important to tell you and you cannot brag to your brother: You will be the next head of the family." He let me go. We found Lucius and mother in Madame Malkin's.

"Lucius," I said, timidly.

"Yeah," he answered, nodding.

"You're the next head of the family." I let go of the breath I had been holding.

"Is that what dad held you back for. Speaking of him, where is he?" he looked around. "Ow! Watch it!" Madam Malkin's tape had scratched him.

"Yes and he's getting us ice-cream while mum's getting our books and potions equipment," I said without a care, glaring at Malkin when she looked at me weirdly.

"Not our wands?"

"Remember, the wand chooses the wizard."


End file.
